


Safeword

by CandyPetals



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, K Project - Freeform, M/M, SaruMi - Freeform, Yaoi, k anime - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyPetals/pseuds/CandyPetals
Summary: Remember, the safe word is pineapple. Okay? I love you.





	Safeword

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm back with another raunchy fanfic. Please don't lynch me.  
I've been getting my ass handed to me on a thin napkin since I started college again, so please bare with me.   
Anyways, let's get into this shitstorm.

“Remember, the safe word is pineapple.”  
Misaki nodded stiffly as Saruhiko tied to blindfold around his boyfriend's eyes, then leaned forward to peck him on the lips before whispering, “Remember not to hold back unless you hear me say it.”  
Saruhiko tied the restraints to bind Misaki's arms as he answered, “I've been working on that lately. You'll be surprised.”  
“I'll be the judge of that, Saru.” Snickered the chestnut haired boy.  
“Judge if you want, Misaki. You'll see.” The bespeckled boy pulled Misaki up to his knees in the bed, arms bound behind his back. He gave him a parting kiss before standing on his own feet.  
“Just don't hold out like last time, monkey.” Misaki teased, “Be that grumpy dominatrix you always said you were.”  
Saruhiko rolled his eyes and cut off the lights, an array of candles dimly illuminating the room.   
He grabbed the first thing he could feel for from the nightstand, a black, slick whip. With delicate leather gloved hands, he stroked the length of it and let the cold steel end glide down Misaki's bare back, causing him to shiver.  
“Hmm...should I make you beg?” He wondered out loud, “Or do we feel lenient…?”  
The other boy didn't speak, but he did gulp silently as the end of the whip made it down to his ass cheek. It was a slightly ticklish sensation.  
“Maybe you need to be taught a lesson,” Saruhiko continued in a low, velvety voice.   
He slid onto the bed behind Misaki, whispering in his ear, “You do seem to be a little naughty lately….I don't like that.”  
This sent the boy under him gasping from the tension as he squirmed slightly. God, Saru was always good at talking like that. He didn't doubt that about him. But at least he wasn't being as shy as he was the last time. They couldn't stop laughing at first.  
Yet now...now he seemed more serious. Misaki liked it.  
Suddenly the end of the whip groped his ass cheek, pushing it upwards and causing him to let out a sharp breath.  
“Your delicate little body can't handle what I plan on putting it through….” Saruhiko mumbled, “I'm going to make sure you can't walk when we're finished.”  
Misaki actually found himself growing hard from the way his boyfriend spoke to him. It was so attractive ...seeing Saru take charge and control him. He knew the other boy was getting off just from Misaki at his disposal. There was definitely a change in the atmosphere at this point.  
He could soon feel Saru's hand on his head, and heard that voice in his ear again as it spoke, “You might think you're acting tough by not speaking, but that's okay.”  
Misaki tried his best to keep a straight face by biting the inside of his cheek. He didn't want him to know that it was already working. God, he came undone so damn easily.  
He heard the sound of a single glove being tugged off, and a bare hand caressed his ass lightly, delicately, as if he were handling a porcelain doll.   
“You'll tell me what you want….” He sighed, unusually soft. He pressed his lower body against Misaki's nibbling on the shell of his ear.  
It caused the smallest sound to escape from his submissive. God damn it he didn't want gentle...he wanted it to hurt. He wanted to feel pain ringing from his body. He wanted to feel a deep echo from his skin. He wanted to be marked. His very body shivered from the very desire.  
But he wouldn't bring himself to beg.  
“Tell me kitten,”   
Suddenly his hair was yanked, causing him to yelp.  
“How bad do you want me inside you?”  
Misaki bit down on his lip, his eyes opening for the first time under the blindfold, yet he did not speak.  
Pain rang through his scalp, but it was a good pain. However, it wasn't enough.  
He felt the leathery tip of the whip trace down his neck, down the small or his back and to his left ass cheek.  
Swiftly, Saruhiko lashed out the whip, and it cracked against Misaki's skin.  
He cried out from the sudden blow, body flinching from the pain. His legs trembled slightly now,and he could feel his body heating up intensely.  
“You’re going to speak up eventually,” Saruhiko whispered, “You’ll want more.”

Misaki shook head. “You should know how I want it now…” he gasped, “I shouldn’t have to beg.”

“Tch. So damn stubborn.” The taller male growled, gripping Misaki’s tender ass cheek and squeezing it as he went on, “Maybe you’ll cooperate if I fuck your mouth.”  
With that, Saruhiko crawled in front of Misaki and pulled his boxers down to reveal his hardened, flushed cock in front of his boyfriend.  
He buried his fingers into the other’s hair and guided his head downwards, speaking in a low tone, “What do you say when daddy lets you suck his dick?”  
Misaki didn’t answer.  
“You’re being really fucking hard to deal with, Misaki.” Saruhiko growled, “If you’re not going to respond then maybe you don’t deserve to cum.”  
Misaki remained where he was, and didn’t dare speak. He had to hide a smile. He knew it was pissing Saruhiko off, but that was what he wanted. They always had the best sex when he got on his nerves. Silence was the most effective way to make him angry, because he wanted to know when his dominance was in action. He wanted to hear Misaki make noises, get hot and bothered, beg, do anything to get fucked like crazy. He knew what he was doing by not responding.  
Saruhiko tugged on Misaki’s hair, and shoved his face into his own crotch as he hissed, “Fine. Go ahead, then you slut. Suck me off if you want to be penetrated.”  
The boy under him complied, licking his lips before sliding his tongue along the length of his cock. He began sucking at a steady pace now, bobbing his head up and down slowly.  
“No.”  
Saruhiko tightened his grip on Misaki’s hair, pinning him where he was.  
“I will move your head however I want to.”  
Having said this, he began guiding his head in a faster bobbing motion, hissing under his breath at the slight stimulation from his teeth lightly grinding against the foreskin of his cock. He didn’t want it to come to this, but Misaki wasn’t cooperating. Besides...his mouth was hot, wet and amazing. He could feel every muscle in his mouth, and it left him feeling so good. He had to make sure not to let it last for too long, otherwise he would end up cumming way too early.  
Besides, he hadn’t gotten what he wanted out of Misaki.  
Saruhiko pulled him off of his dick, a string of saliva connecting his tongue to the tip for a brief moment before parting.  
He looked down at Misaki, who panted softly, mouth slightly open, cheeks deeply flushed and sweat beading on his forehead.  
“Kitten,” Saruhiko mumbled, “Do you really want me inside you?”  
Misaki nodded slowly, and whispered, “I do.”  
The bespeckled boy raised a brow. What made him so verbal all of a sudden?   
Ah, who cared...at least he was finally opening that pretty little mouth.  
He slid a finger across his submissive’s lips, feeling the plump warmth of both upper and lower. Without warning, he slid it into his mouth, making circular motions onto his tongue.  
Saliva began trickling down Misaki’s chin as he began panting heavier, sticking his ass in the air slightly.  
Saruhiko knew what this meant. He had already caught onto it.  
“Tell me what you want master to do,” he instructed, “Use your words, Misaki. What do you want master to do with his fingers?”  
“Ah….I….” Misaki tried to speak with Saruhiko still playing in his mouth with his fingers.  
He made a scissoring motion now, clamping Misaki’s tongue between his index and middle digit, as he pulled the last glove off his other hand with his teeth, then reached downward and began stroking Misaki’s abdomen.  
He knew that that was nowhere near where Misaki wanted his hands, but he wanted him to use his words, god damn it. He didn’t have time for him to be mute.  
Misaki began moaning softly, wriggling his tongue between Saruhiko’s fingers and wagging his ass in the air.   
Saruhiko pulled his fingers away and looked down at the mess he had started, then asked, “What do you want me to do with these fingers, Misaki?”  
“I want...I want you to finger me, Saru.” Misaki whimpered, “I need them inside me..!”  
Saru smirked. That was more like it.  
“Your wish is my command, baby.” he sighed, sliding a salivated finger inside Misaki’s hole as he spread his cheeks apart with his free hand.  
He watched his boyfriend’s body tense up and listened to the little noises he made during this, rubbing his bruised ass cheek now.  
“You’re hungry for more,” he mumbled, “You want something else…”  
Misaki wanted so bad to ask him to touch his cock. He was growing painfully hard, to the point where it was starting to hurt. He could feel Saru’s fingers digging deep with each thrust, he wanted them deeper.  
He began bucking his hips against Saru’s fingers, attempting to guide them in deeper, as he whimpered and whined.  
“Use your words, Misaki.” Saru reminded, “Master can’t make you cum if you don’t use your words.”  
“Y-yes you can,” Misaki quipped in a weak voice, “I shouldn’t..h-have to be-ahn!”  
Suddenly he was smacked on the ass again, and Saruhiko drawled, “You’re not mute. You’re just being stupid. Don’t make me pull those fingers out.”  
As he said this, Misaki noticed they really were slipping out ever so slowly. And because his hands were bound, he couldn’t stop him from doing so.  
Shit.  
“W-wait!” he cried, “D-don’t stop, Saru. Please.”  
Saru grinned, sliding a third finger in now, and pumping them in at a faster pace.  
“Uhn...fuck….agh..!” Misaki groaned, rolling his hips and squirming like crazy. He felt his very being quivering from the stimulation and the pain. It was enough to drive him crazy, but not quite. He needed more.  
“Saru…..S-Saruhiko…!” he gasped, then immediately silenced himself. He didn’t want to beg anymore. He refused to beg for his dick inside him. There was no way he would do that. Not when he hadn’t gotten Saru angry enough.  
“What? What is it, Misaki?” Saru asked, still fingering him, “Speak up.”  
Misaki kept his lips pursed tightly, shaking his head.  
“God damn it, Misaki.”  
Saru began fingering him harder and faster, slapping his ass again. He could hear Misaki trying to keep from making noises, but obviously it wasn’t helping.  
Suddenly his fingers had poked at his prostate upon curling them with each thrust, causing him to let out a shout.  
His ass clenched up now, and he shivered profusely.   
“Fucking hell, Misaki….!” Saru hissed as he realized this was definitely turning him on. He felt friction from his dick rubbing against Misaki’s bare stomach.   
“S-Saru...I want… want…!!” His voice trailed off, and he let out another moan from the force behind yet another slap to the ass.  
“Are you getting hard, baby? Do my fingers make you wanna cum?” Saru breathed, fingering him hard enough to hit his prostate every single time. He was determined to get it out of him.   
Misaki’s back arched as he cried out, “Goddamn it Saru, I want you to fuck me!”  
The bespeckled man smirked as he hungrily pinned his boyfriend to the bed and untied his arms, rebounding him by his wrists as they sat over his head.  
“I wanna hear you say it again, Misaki.” He hissed, lifting Misaki’s legs up in the air before positioning himself.  
Misaki bit his lip as he tried to adjust to the new position. He didn’t want to have to say it again, but they were already at this point.   
“F...fuck me, Saru.” He whimpered softly, “Until I can’t think anymore.”  
Saruhiko didn’t hesitate. He rammed into Misaki with enough force to wrench a hoarse cry from him, his back arched and his face a deep red. Even with blindfolds on, Saruhiko was deeply aroused by the expression on his boyfriend’s face.  
“You like being dominated by me, don’t you? You like when I slap your ass and call you a slut…” he began whispering dirty words over Misaki’s hushed moans as he hovered over him while thrusting roughly.   
Misaki let out short and rigid breaths from the stimulation of his ass hole being pummeled, the slippery and slick sounds of their intense sex only made everything even more incredible. He loved this side of Saru. This side of him made him the horniest.   
Misaki licked his lips before muttering, “Y-you’re the only man I want fucking me like this.”  
“Am I?” the other man whispered between thrusts, “I want you to say it like you mean it.”  
He slipped the blindfolds from Misaki’s face, revealing glossed, sex-dazed eyes as he looked back up at him.  
The chestnut-haired boy stared dead at his boyfriend as he said, “You’re the only man I want to dominate me the way you do. Make me yours.”  
Saruhiko looked down with daunting eyes and began plowing into him once more, his pelvis slapping against Misaki’s ass. The boy under him let out small moans from being penetrated and arched his back slightly.  
Suddenly, hands shot out to Misaki’s throat, whose eyes widened at the firm grip.  
He looked up to see that Saru’s entire face had darkened. His lips were pursed shut and his eyes were intense as he kept eye contact with him.   
The word began dancing on the tip of his tongue the harder Saruhiko pounded into him, and the harder his prostate was hit. The urge began to grow the rougher their movements became. Would he get through it?   
Misaki broke eye contact, clenching his shut as he let out a choked whimper. His body was taking in too much pleasure at once, and it was making everything quiver and quake. He felt his abdomen burning and his head swimming and his thighs become nothing more than jelly as his ass was rammed into with enough force to make anyone else to yell the safeword.  
But Misaki felt like he was stronger and better than that. He didn’t always know his limits and he didn’t always know what it meant to just stop or tell Saru to stop.   
“Misaki,” Saru hissed, “Say it...say it if you have to. Say the safe word.”  
Misaki shook his head stiffly with his eyes still closed. “D-don’t you dare stop,” he uttered, “Not until I s-say it.”  
Saruhiko cut his eyes at his lover and bent over to start sucking on Misaki’s earlobe, biting and licking the tender flesh. He whispered ever so slightly, “You want me to make a mess of you, Misaki? Is that it?”  
Misaki nodded once again.  
Keeping a hand around his throat, the bespeckled man reached down with the other hand to stroke Misaki’s cock in rhythm with his thrusts, rewarding himself with the sexiest and sluttiest moans he had ever heard from the boy under him.   
“Misaki,” Saru groaned, feeling his climax build up, “Misaki...Misaki...Misaki….!”  
Misaki wrapped his legs around Saru, pulling him further inside as he whined, “I-I’m close, Saru! I’m so close!”  
“Cum, then,Misaki,” Saru’s movements became so intense that Misaki could no longer speak, his face a bright red as he reached his climax.  
When he finally came, his entire body jolted and his brain became mush, his thighs quivering and his body becoming stiff from the spilling over of pleasure. He came on his own stomach as well as Saru’s, his anus tightening up and his moans coming out shaky and feverish.  
Saru finally came inside his boyfriend, shooting white heat into his ass and bucking his hips forward, letting out an audible orgasmic shout.   
“Fuck, fuck!” he cried out from the sensation of cumming deep inside his boyfriend. He couldn’t stop the waves of pleasure washing over his body as his legs began to shake and his body bending slightly.  
After a moment, the two finally relaxed. Saruhiko slumped over Misaki’s body, the two panting and breathing heavily. They were both washed down with sweat, their skin glowing in the candle lit room.   
Misaki kept his eyes closed for a moment as he began to feel his body calm down. His body was still glistening from sweat, his ass was bruised from before, thighs still shaking a little, as he tried to catch his breath.  
Saruhiko sat up, gently untying the other man’s restraints and sitting him up with uncharacteristically graceful movements. He cupped Misaki’s face in his hands as he gave him soft, warm kisses.   
“You did so good, Misaki.” he whispered, holding him close.  
Misaki smiled tenderly, wrapping his arms around Saruhiko. He buried his face in his chest, wincing a little from still being sore. “Shit...I’m really hurting from this one.”  
“Sorry,” Saru spoke, “I...may have gone too far.”  
Misaki shook his head and replied, “I’m okay….it felt really good.”  
“So...were you actually about to say the safeword at one point?”  
The chestnut haired boy looked up at his boyfriend and smiled sheepishly as he answered, “Well...I’ll be honest...I was a little scared, but it started feeling really good so….”  
Saru gave Misaki another peck on the forehead, then lifted him off the bed and carried him into the bathroom. He brought him into the shower and turned the water on, letting it spray their naked bodies as they sat on the floor.  
“I love you, Misaki.” he uttered, looking into his eyes.   
“I love you too….” Misaki sighed, “Can we cuddle after we take a shower?”  
“Sure. Anything for my Misaki.”  
The two hugged while under the shower head, holding each other for a little while before deciding it was time to wash off from yet another heated session.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Glad you made it to the end.   
Y'all are probably fed up with me and this kinky shit huh....  
If not then thanks for the positive reinforcement I guess?  
Anyways, I don't know why but it felt...out of character...to make Misaki the dominant one in this fanfic because well, the whole dominance thing just screams Fushimi y'know? (Idk i could be wrong) I've been really surprised seeing just how many people prefer Dominant Misaki over Fushimi.  
Eh. Oh well. To each their own right?  
Anyways, don't forget to leave some kudos or a cup of coffee for ya gal. She's going through some shit.  
See you guys later!


End file.
